Tu y yo la pareja perfecta 2·Temporada
by Portgas D. Lidia
Summary: Todos sabemos que paso en la primera temporada, Nami se fue pero que pasaria si ahora se vuelven a encontrar?, Y si Nami esta "diferente"?, Que pasara con la tripulacion de los Sombrero de Paja? Y sobretodo que pasara entre Luffy y Nami?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos siento el retraso en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada pero aquí se los dejo actualizare cada viernes, espero que les guste.

_Capitulo 1:_

_**Pov. Luffy:**_

Dos años, dos terribles años es el tiempo que estamos buscando a Nami, a nuestra navegante, a MI navegante, a cada isla por la cual pasabamos nuestras cabezas subian de precio, pero la suya no, era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa y del mundo, su precio seguia siendo el mismo. Nada en su cartel habia cambiado, algunas veces cogo la foto que nos hizo Robin y me pongo a pensar que habria pasado si ella no se hubiera hido, Todo segiria igual? Habria algo entre nosotros si no se hubiera ido? Todo eran preguntas, al igual que la cancion, pero ya no escribo de ella, ni tampoco hablo, apenas como o me divierto y todos los turnos de noche los ago yo, estoy todo el dia en la cabeza del leon esperando ver a una isla o un barco en el que pueda estar Nami, incluso una vez que no habia comido nada de comida, una alucinacion se me aparecio y era Nami que estaba volando y me decia que la siguiera, me cai al mar y Zoro y Sanji me sacaron luego me dieron comida y me dieron un sermon de lo de tirarse al mar. Hace unas horas Robin y Chooper dijeron que llegariamos a dos islas nuevas, siempre que decian que llegabamos a una isla yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso y a veces histerico. Llegamos las horas y empezamos a buscar en la isla algun tipo de cosa que nos dijera si Nami estaba por aqui, pero nada,oscurecio y fuimos al Sunny para descansar pero los chicos decidieron dormir fuera y yo tambien, era de noche y todos se habian dormido mientras Usopp les contaba historias suyas. Yo estaba mirando la luna, el recuerdo de las noches que pasamos juntos en vino a mi mente. Nunca podre olvidarla. Nunca podre dejar de pensar en ella. Y siempre la querre como la chica que cambio mi vida y mi corazon. Me dormi entre mis pensamientos.

_**Pov. Normal:**_

Era ya por la mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, los Sombrero de Paja aun no despertaban pero habia una personita que los miraba desde detras de un arbol.

Nami: De que me suenan estos chicos?

Nami habia cambiado bastante, devido a una tripulante de los piratas de Z la convirtio en una niña pequeña, se encontro con Ace el cual decidio cuidarla y ahora estaban en esa isla, Nami ademas de convertirse en pequeña habia perdido la memoria y solo recordaba pocas cosas.

_**Pov. Luffy:**_

Los rayos del sol me hicieron despertarme, habia tenido un sueño muy raro, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad y habia una voz que me llamaba pero era de Nami la voz. Su voz melodiosas. Si cerraba los ojos la notaba enfrente mio como me acariciaba el pelo y se ponia mi sombrero pero cuando los abria estaba mi sombrero en el suelo y una brisa revolvia mi cabello.  
>Cuando me he despertado he visto que los demas segian durmiendo, mire al mar y me parecio ver una cabellera naranja. Pero devia de ser mi inaginacion Nami no podia estar nadando, ella es un usuario se ahogaria. Me tubme en la arena y cerre los ojos y intente dormirme. Pero al rato oi agua golpear al suelo. Abri un ojo para saber que pasaba y me encontre a una niña pequeña saliendo del agua, con un flotador naranja a su cintura, un bañado naranja claro, piel palida y su cabello era naranja igual que el de Nami. Bueno esa niña de alli era una replica parecida en pequeño de Nami!. Me sente y me quede mirandola fijamente, era Nami estaba seguro pero como podia ser pequeña? Ella se seco con una toalla que habia colgada de una rama, pero no llegaba asi que alarge mi brazo y se la di. Ella me miro por unos momentos incredula.<p>

Nami: Gracias.

Yo le sonrei ya que parecia algo asustada.

Luffy: De nada. Una cosa te llamas Nami?

Se lo pregunte, tenia que resolver mis dudas de si era ella o no.

Nami: Si, pasa algo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos siento el retraso pero aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo que lo disfruten!

_Capitulo 2:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nami: Gracias.

Yo le sonrei ya que parecia algo asustada.

Luffy: De nada. Una cosa te llamas Nami?

Se lo pregunte, tenia que resolver mis dudas de si era ella o no.

Nami: Si, pasa algo?

Empeze a sonreir como un tonto, la habia encontrado, por fin la habia encontrado, dos largos años pero por fin estaba junto a ella. Ella empezo a mirarme mas raro que antes y dio dos pasos para atras y se fue corriendo, yo me levante rapidamente y fui corriendo hacia ella, no se como lo hacia pero Nami corria mas rapido que yo.

Luffy: Oye Nami espera!

Nami: No. Deja de segirme!

Luffy: Pero si solo quiero hablar contigo!

Nami: No!

De repente salio del bosque un chico alto, de pelo negro, con un sombrero que me sonaba de algo pero ahora no se de que. Nami corrio hacia el y se escondio detras de el. El me miro y luego miro a Nami asustada. Se agacho a su altura y le dijo algo, luego se levanto y se acerco a mi. Yo estube desde que Nami se habia escondido detras de el parado viendolos. Cuando ese chico se acerco a mi supe quien era.

Luffy: A...

El me golpeo en toda la mejilla y hizo que mi cabeza girara. Desde cuando tenia tanta fuerza? Me quede unos segundo con la cabeza girada y luego lo mire fijamente. El tambien se me quedo mirando.

?: Luffy?

Luffy: Ace?

Los dos empezamos a sonreir y nos abrazamos.

Luffy: Nunca, nunca mas dejes que la marina te atrape, no sabes como lo pase.

Ace: Pues yo, estaba apunto de ir hacia la luz cuando desperte. Y todo gracias a Nami.

Ace se separo de mi y miro a Nami la cual estaba escondida en unos arbustos.

Ace: Nami ven.

Nami ovedecio y se acerco a nosotros pero a paso lento.

Ace: Nami este es Luffy era uno de tus antiguos amigos y eras de su tripulacion.

Nami empezo a mirarme raro ( otra vez )... Espera? Porque Ace le cuenta eso? Se supone que lo tendria que saber, no?

Luffy: Ella ya lo sabe que es nuestra tripulante.

Ace: Eso es una cosa que tenemos que aclarar. Llama a tus tripulantes y ir al otro lado de la isla alli esta mi barco os contare todo alli.

Luffy: Esta bien.

Ace subio a Nami a sus hombros y se despidieron, Nami no dejo de mirarme hasta que desaparecieron por el bosque. Me gire y corri rapidamente hasta donde estaban todos para ir al otro lado de la isla y que Ace me cuente lo que le ha pasado a Nami. 


End file.
